A thermal runaway event is a known problem in lithium ion battery modules during repeated charge/discharge cycles. Those in the industry have been looking for solutions to minimize or prevent thermal runaway events, which can happen during fast charging (e.g., supercharging), collisions, environmental exposure (too hot), or it can happen spontaneously.
There is a continuing need for new ways to minimize or prevent thermal runaway events in battery modules.
The disclosed embodiments may seek to effectuate one or more of the desired outcomes discussed in this disclosure. Although the present embodiments may obviate one or more of those mentioned desired outcomes, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiments might not necessarily obviate them.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, then the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.